


Life's A Parade

by tarnishedpeonies



Series: Bumblebee Week [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Mardi Gras, Rowdy Humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarnishedpeonies/pseuds/tarnishedpeonies
Summary: Carly takes Bumblebee to New Orleans to participate in an ancient human tradition...
Series: Bumblebee Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139120
Kudos: 14





	Life's A Parade

Bumblebee was used to staying in vehicle mode and being driven or being left in a parking lot while Spike or Carly, or Spike _and_ Carly were off doing something. This time there was no Spike, it was just Carly and she’d brought Bumblebee somewhere in the south and east of the United States called New Orleans. The weirdest part was Carly insisting he come out of vehicle mode to join the parade. A parade full of _vehicles_ and floats. “I don’t know about this, Carly. Is it really a good idea?”

“Don’t be so nervous, Bumblebee! People love you,” she reminded him, nudging his door panel with an elbow. “Now get up and come walk with me!”

“It’s so busy! What if I step on someone?” When he was new to Earth Bee wouldn’t have had a second thought. Things had changed! He’d become respectable, and respectable mechs didn’t step on people.

Carly nudged him again. “That’s why we’re going to walk in the parade, so that people will stay to the side! Come on!” Giving in, Bumblebee transformed and stood slowly, aware of the masses of people around them. Feeling another nudge on his leg, Carly looked down at the over-sized - or rather, mini-bot sized! - bucket she’d filled with tiny beaded necklaces. “And don’t forget to throw those out to the people cheering at you as we go.”

Once they started walking the crowd grew louder, or it seemed to Bumblebee! They weren’t just _cheering_ , they were also dancing, and drinking. “Wow! And you said they do this every year?” He couldn’t imagine! This was such a large crowd, and there was so many humans in various states of festive. At this rate he wasn’t going to make it halfway through the parade with anything in his bucket. Although that might have been because his hands were too big for the tiny things.

Tucking the bucket under one arm, without stopping the parade Bumblebee scooped Carly up onto his shoulder and repositioned the bucket. “I think you should throw them, I throw too many at once!” Carly laughed, and reached in to start throwing the beads. Bumblebee couldn’t calibrate to be sure, but he thought the cheers got louder.

It was like nothing he’d seen before. It was like nothing he’d been a part of before! The humans were loud, and happy, and - okay, some of them were clearly _too_ happy and some of them should have taken better preparations before drinking so much, but the celebration wasn’t stopping and no one was fighting. It was a nice break from - everything, and for a moment Bumblebee wondered if there had been anything like this on Cybertron - maybe, they could arrange for something like this on Cybertron, when they made it back.

As the parade ended, Bumblebee helped Carly down and put the empty bucket beside her. “Well, what did you think of the Mardi Gras parade, Bee?”

“I don’t know if it’s fair to say, considering I was a part of it and not really watching it - but I really liked their energy! I don’t know if I could do it every year…this was fun,” he decided, smiling at Carly. “Thank you.”

“Aw, you’re welcome,” Carly grinned. “And now we can go to a nighttime cemetery tour.” Bumblebee felt his insides seize up briefly. “Kidding! Everyone’s at the party. Come on, let’s get out of here before any geniuses try driving drunk.” Smiling as he transformed, Bumblebee decided this was the right amount of fun!


End file.
